Lesson in Parenting
by xxLunaTerraxx
Summary: A simple domestic scene after taking the kids on a play date to the park. PARENTLOCK.


**Author Notation: **Was just enjoying my time on Facebook the other day when a Parentlock picture popped up on one of the many Johnlock pages I follow. Posted it to my wall and me and Aerilon452 ended up talking about it and this fic is kind of what transpired lol

Found said picture on deviantART if anyone is curious as to what the muse for this looks like, the artist name is PockoChi and the pictures name is Minies. (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock BBC or the artwork that inspired this story.

**Lesson in Parenting**

John sighed as he opened the door to the sitting room of 221B. The majority of his day was spent at one of the nearby parks and he was utterly exhausted. John had gotten a call from Lestrade about Hamish and Lachlain having a play date with the Inspector's own son and John had thought it to be a splendid idea. He briefly wondered though why he could work days on a case with little to no sleep and be fine, yet spend only a handful of hours chasing after three small children with a full nights rest under his belt and still feel like he had just gotten run over by a cab or two.

_'One of the many mysteries of being a parent I guess.'_

John sighed again as he bent down to release Hamish from his hold. He couldn't help but smile as the blond haired boy immediately ran over to the bookcase and brought down one of the many anatomy books Sherlock had collected over the years. He then settled himself on the rug in front of the fireplace and immersed himself in the complicated reading material. Hamish had expressed on numerous occasions he wanted to be a doctor just like his daddy John and it made John proud to know he was having such a positive influence on his son.

That was more than he could say for Sherlock however. John couldn't count how many times he had caught his husband introducing both Hamish and Lachlain to things that boys their age just shouldn't be exposed to. He could just hear Sherlock explaining that a thorough education on all subjects would be beneficial to their develop mental abilities. How experiments involving random severed body parts fell under that category John would never know.

Speaking of Sherlock where was he anyway? Last John knew, the man had been right behind him with Lachlain. John was just about to go look for him when the sound of footsteps dragging themselves up the stairs brought him to a halt. He smiled as Sherlock's tired and annoyed form came into view. The smile faded however when he saw Lachlain being carried haphazardly up the stairs and into the sitting room.

"Why must you carry him like that Sherlock? Do you have any idea what kind of damage could be done if you dropped him?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the sofa, Lachlian dangling in the crook of his elbow. "I believe I am fully capable of knowing how to carry my own son John. Besides, he enjoys it."

John watched in horror as Sherlock pretty much tossed Lachlian onto the black leather sofa before lazily making his way through the kitchen and into his bedroom. Lachlian laughed as he landed on his stomach, his black curls bouncing from the impact, before rolling off the couch and chasing after his retreating father. Child endangerment momentarily forgotten, John couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the blatant attachment Lachlain had for Sherlock and, as much as Sherlock tried to hide it, he felt enormous love for him as well.

Knowing Hamish was well distracted for the time being, John busied himself in making some tea and straightening up the kitchen as best he could. It wasn't long until Sherlock reemerged from his bedroom, sweatpants, a loose fitting gray t-shit and his dressing gown fully in place. He stopped on his way back to the sitting room to wrap his arms around John's waist and plant a loving kiss upon the back of his neck. John couldn't keep the soft blush that painted his cheeks from appearing and was almost disappointed when Sherlock released him and continued on his way. He was so immersed in the feeling of Sherlock's hot wet lips upon his flesh that he almost didn't see the black object that Lachlain had in his little hands.

Considering the boy had just come from Sherlock's bedroom, John's mind immediately fled to the object being something quite dangerous. Quickly making his way over, John lowered himself to Lachlain's level and, in order not to startle the boy, calmly asked what it was he was holding, even though every parental fiber of his being was screaming at him to snatch the object right out of his hands.

"Lachlain, may I ask what you have there?"

Lachlain smiled wide as he held out what he was playing with. John immediately recognized it as Lestrade's identification badge. He had seen it once before when he and Sherlock were on their first case together. Sherlock had used it to stop a cab that they thought housed the serial murderer they had been looking for.

John took the leather bound identification from his son before giving him a confused and questioning look. "Lachlain...what are you doing with Inspector Lestrade's badge?"

Lachlain continued to smile as he placed his hands behind his back, merriment shining in his dark eyes. "I pick pocketed him because he was annoying me."

John frowned at the deeply etched pleased look on his sons face. Getting to his feet he made his way back to the sitting room to confront Sherlock about their son's behavior. He found him laying on his back upon the couch, with his hands pressed tightly together and his eyes closed in a obviously relaxed meditative state. For a while, John just stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at his significant other. When it became apparent that Sherlock was either ignoring him, or completely unaware of his presence, John cleared his throat and watched as Sherlock opened his striking gray eyes to focus on him.

John raised the hand that held onto Lestrade's badge before waving it in Sherlock's line of vision. "Do you know what this is Sherlock?"

Sherlock gave an exasperated sigh before closing his eyes again, seemingly going back into his own little world, though his response made it clear he was still focusing on John even though his body language spoke otherwise. "You know I hate playing these guessing games John."

John was thankful Sherlock's eyes were closed as his eye roll might of warranted another smart remake from his darling lover. "Our son was in possession of Detective Inspector Lestrade's identification badge. Do you want to know how he got it?"

Sherlock remained silent as John waited for a reply. Seeing as he wasn't going to receive one anytime soon, John pursed his lips and did his best to keep his frustration as bay as he spoke. "He pick pocketed him Sherlock; our son **stole **from a member of the police force."

Still not receiving any kind of acknowledgment from his partner, John let loose his frustration by flinging the badge in Sherlock's general direction. Instead of smacking him the the face like he wanted however, the weapon of choice landed against the wall and cascaded none to gracefully onto Sherlock's slightly exposed stomach. John let loose a deep huff before situating himself into his designated chair before the fireplace.

"You know Sherlock, I would really appreciate it if you would stop teaching the boys these bad habits of yours. A child's mind is very impressionable," John focused a hard and accusatory stare in Sherlock's direction, "Or could it be you want our sons to grow up to be delinquents."

Sherlock's eyes remained closed as he addressed John. "Nonsense John, my wish is for them to be the best and brightest in London. Besides, he did a rather excellent job for his first time so I doubt he'd ever get caught."

John's mouth hung open at Sherlock's last statement. "This isn't a joke Sherlock! You seriously need to think before you say or do things in front of out sons, especially Lachlain. He looks up to you and wont think twice about copying you," John leaned forward in his seat and pointed a finger at Sherlock, "If you don't start acting like a proper parent I'm going to – ".

Sherlock swiveled his head violently until he was piercing John's person with his musky gray eyes. "You'll do what? Make me sleep on the couch? In case you've forgotten, I happen to like it here so if you'd rather sleep without me wrapped within your arms for the next few days then by all means just say so."

With that final remark, Sherlock flung himself onto his side, facing away from the open sitting room and began his trademark pouting session. John heaved a heavy sigh before rubbing his hands over his face. He hated it when Sherlock delved into one of his black moods like this as they could last for days on end, especially with no case in sight to occupy him with. He was going through his make shift files in his brain on how to speed this one along when a gentle tug on his jeans brought him back to the present. He looked down to see that Hamish had abandoned his reading and was now standing at his side with a worried look on his face.

"Daddy John, is daddy Sherlock pouting again?"

John smiled as he ruffled the little boys mop of blond hair. "Yes, I am afraid so little one."

A giant smile suddenly overtook Hamish's features as he began jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm gonna go pout too!"

John watched in horror as Hamish ran over to Sherlock's chair, threw himself dramatically onto it and curled up into the fetal position just like his father. John slapped a hand over his face and began questioning his remaining sanity. He seriously needed to get out of the house before he completely lost his mind and thought a nice quiet trip to the store would do him good. Knowing that Hamish would totally be against going, as he was currently immersed in playing the pouting game with his father, John resided in taking just Lachlain with him.

Going over to where he still stood in the kitchen, John scooped Lachlain up in his arms. "Looks like it's just going to be me and you little one. Come on, lets go get the shopping done and hopefully not get into another row with the chip and pin machine."

Waving one of his little arms in the air, John noticed that Lachlain had another leather bound object in his hands. This one John recognized as Sherlock's wallet.

"Look it, look it! I have daddy Sherlock's wallet!"

Sherlock immediately brought his attention to both retreating forms and yelled out a very much disgruntled exclamation after them. John couldn't help but laugh before plucking the article from the dark haired boy's hand before turning his attention on a glaring, and even more annoyed, Sherlock. Taking a glace at the boy in his arms, John tapped the young ones nose with the dark colored billfold.

"Normally I would scold you for such a thing, but I think this will teach daddy Sherlock to be more careful in what he teaches you," Still smiling, John pocketed Sherlock's wallet and gave his lover and sultry wink, "Oh and thanks for letting me use your card at the store love."

Sherlock continued to glare as he watched John and Lachlain's retreating forms. Once they were out the front door and no longer in ear shot however, Sherlock smiled and turned towards Hamish.

"Jokes on him. I have three frozen heads in the freezer so there's nowhere to put any of the groceries once he gets back."

Hamish's face immediately lit up at the mention of frozen severed heads. "I wanna see the frozen heads! Can I see the frozen heads?"

Sherlock was about to indulge his blond haired son in such a treat, but at the last second thought better of it. John seemed very serious about him watching what he exposed their sons to and, to be quite honest, Sherlock was starting to feel slightly guilty about it all. Shaking his head, Sherlock calmly let Hamish know that daddy John probably wouldn't like him showing him such things, therefore would not be fulfilling his request.

In response, Hamish crossed his arms in front of his chest and began pouting for real this time. Sherlock couldn't help but bark a laugh at his sons familiar display before resting himself back upon the couch, waiting for the telltale sign of John and Lachlain returning home.

################################################## #

Short and sweet but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless! Also, I know I should be working on other Johnlock fics but my inspiration for things, including my novel, has kind of disappeared. Have patience with me please!

Reviews are most welcome btw! :D


End file.
